


The F***ing Boat

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, The tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: A trip down memory lane is just the beginning for Richie and Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The F***ing Boat

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my good friend Alina!!!! Hope y’all enjoy it as much as she did!!!! 
> 
> I love you Lina!!!

Richie Tozier was having the time of his life. Not only was he in the best place on the planet (the Derry Fall Festival) but he was with one of his favorite people on the planet (Eddie Kaspbrak). 

“How in the world did I let you drag me onto this death trap?” Eddie grumbled, arms crossed. 

“Don’t you remember? Summer 1989.” A fond smile spread across Richie’s face. The whole of the summer wasn’t great but the brief snatches were memories Richie kept with him. 

Two 13 year old boys who could barely glance at each other in the dark. Nervous hearts beating out of their chests. 27 years later, the same two boys were the same. But this moment felt different. 

“All I remember about that summer was fear and walking in graywater.” Eddie hid his smile behind tight lips. He refused to let the warmth envelop him. 

Richie sighed. 

“Alright Scrooge. But the tunnel of love does hold history for us. I could feel it when we went in.” He reached out to Eddie sitting beside him. The moment of hesitation was all Richie needed to know. He retracted his hand with a mask of hurt.

“Anyway, it’s good to have you here, Eds.” A distant look on Richie’s face forced Eddie’s heart to skip a beat. “I’m sorry your divorce couldn’t be finalized as quickly as you’d hoped. But we can stay here as long as you need.” 

The idea of living with Richie was one Eddie had contemplated for a long time. He’d wanted to bring it up senior year of high school before they all moved away and forgot. He’d wanted to say something when they were all about to die by a killer clown that summer. 

But now seemed as good as any. 

“That’s a sweet offer, Rich. But are you sure you want to live with me?” 

“Why not? We’re best friends aren’t we?” 

“Well yeah. But what I mean is…” he was stopped by lips on his. The sensation was welcoming amid his timid rambling. Eddie’s brain fizzled out. He thought of nothing except Richie Tozier’s body on his.

“What I mean is: are you sure you want to live with me permanently?” Eddie found his courage. He knew the answer. What had just happened was enough to assure him but he needed to hear Richie say it. 

“Like marriage?” Richie’s voice was even. A rock in the rage of Eddie’s mind. 

“We don’t have to jump to labels.” Eddie countered. 

“I accept.” Richie grinned, taking the love of his life into his arms for another kiss. 

“Good. Now let’s get out of this fucking boat.” 

“Or we could turn it  _ into  _ a fucking boat.” Their eyes met at that exact moment. 

“I like how you think, Tozier.” 


End file.
